1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a milling device comprising two milling bodies, one of which is hollow and encloses the other, and a driving unit connected to one of said milling bodies via a shaft nonrotatably connected with said one milling body to cause it to rotate about its own axis in rolling contact with the milling body.
2. The Prior Art
Milling devices of this type, such as pendulum mills, are previously known and operate efficiently in that the milling stock, because of the active rotation of one of said milling bodies, is subjected to both compressive forces and shear forces, whereby a highly efficient comminution of the milling stock is achieved. Prior art pendulum mills comprise a sleeve-shaped and stationary casing, against the inner side of which a rotor is caused to roll for crushing the milling stock introduced therebetween. A major proportion of the energy supplied to the rotor is transferred to the stationary casing which thus is subjected to heavy vibrations and must be given a very sturdy construction in order not to shake apart. As a consequence, also the efficiency of such pendulum mills will be unsatisfactory, and furthermore there is a risk that the crushed milling stock will adhere to the inner side of the casing.